Black Emerald
by Bella4evr3
Summary: During the summer right after second year, Harry gets sent back to live with his relatives, the Dursleys. When a magical inheritance flaming his relatives to a burnt crisp after dealing with merciless beatings, Harry runs out. He goes through many changes all-leading up to a different Harry Potter than we imagined. When the truth gets revealed to him, will Harry still be light?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So, first of all, welcome! This will be considered my first Harry Potter fanfiction that I will be regularly updating. So, far this story will have no pairings, so don't ask. But, in the future chapters there will be some romantic interests.**

 **Probably, Harry/Lucius, or Harry/Voldemort, who knows? I am planning on making this story long. Like 100k long, so expect long chapters from the start till the finish. This is a Dark Harry piece of fiction, so some warnings might be needed.**

 **Warning: Child abuse, and graphics. If you don't like, then don't read.**

 **Also, this story is dedicated to my favorite cousin, who loves Harry Potter, just as much as I do.**

 **Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns this. I do not, just plain and simple. This disclaimer will remain the same throughout the story. So, this is the only disclaimer I need.**

 **Please follow, favorite, and review please!**

 **Summary: During the summer right after second year, Harry gets sent back to live with his relatives, the Dursleys. When a magical inheritance flaming his relatives to a burnt crisp after dealing with merciless beatings, Harry runs out. He goes through many changes all-leading up to a different Harry Potter than we imagined. When the truth gets revealed to him, will Harry still be the Savior of the Light, or will the Dark persuade him to their side? Dark Harry, and light bashing. Don't like, then don't read.**

Chapter One

Harry Potter, the light's golden boy, the prophesized one, or more correctly, the chosen one, was in severe pain.

Tears escaping down his pale-stricken face. Green, emerald eyes ridden of their usual illuminating light, and now had dulled to mossy-green.

He couldn't breathe regularly due to his chest being bloodied beyond repair. From the many carvings his Uncle pushed against him.

He hadn't meant to do it, it was accidental magic, but to his Uncle he was automatically labeled, 'Freak'.

He was doing his chores like any other day.

Completing a list that was far too long, the idea of completely it was foreign to Harry; but he still worked his hardest to complete it in time. He had overworked himself cleaning stains from Dudley's carpet.

Dudley had overlooked his cleaning, and suddenly Dudley had different colored hair. Apparently, Harry was thinking of colors when the incident happened.

So what did Dudley do?

He went crying to his Uncle Vernon. Vernon wasn't happy one bit, so he yelled at Harry.

With words, that Harry hadn't heard before, not even in his time at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Going as far as to burn it into his skin all over his body.

He had regular beatings, up until he had received his Hogwarts letter; when he was eleven years old.

He had freedom away from the beatings at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry, but it only lasted as long as the school year.

He was now thirteen, and beatings turned into more of the aggressive type. Drawing blood, until he was almost a welcome visitor to Death's door, but he had never been raped.

Which, Harry was still thankful for to this day. He was still roomed in the cupboard under the stairs.

Not even harboring the thought, of moving into a room above; next to the very tormentors that find pleasure in his own beatings and public embarrassment.

Dust filled his lungs, he coughed, even that hurt.

His limbs were sore, his body needed to stretch, but in the little space left no room for him to stretch.

Every summer it was like this, and he pleaded to Dumbledore to have him placed at the school for the summers after each school year ended.

It was no use, saying that his Aunt and Uncle were all around pleasant people, and he should be lucky to have them as a family member.

Harry had been complety outraged, there was nothing he could do about it. Years went by and Harry just gave up hope on someone rescuing him from the bloody nightmare that he had to live through.

He tried to shift his weight to his side.

Thinking that his breathing would be easier, he could handle this.

It was a piece of cake compared to the death like situations that he found himself and his friends in every year that he attended school.

Like his first year and going against Quirrel, or his second year; defeating the basilisk in the chamber of secrets; Harry didn't even want to imagine what sort of life-threatening plot he would be involved in. But, Harry had enough of it.

The more he thought about it, the more he believed that Dumbledore was using him.

Raising him up to be a weapon of war. Voldemort was evil, but it was Dumbledore who made him the way he was.

It was Dumbledore that made his golden boy go to the very people who out-right kill him every day, he would rather be in the presence of Voldemort, then be here. He would face a thousand more painful deaths, then be in this god-forsaken house.

Harry could feel his shoulder, short jolts of pain shot through every time he moved.

It was broken...

Harry thought, as he readied himself, and with quick movement, popped it back into place.

Holding his screams in the best he could, but a short yelp escaped his mouth. It was just enough to rise the attention of his Uncle Vernon. Vernon unlocked the door to the cupboard, and grabbed Harry by the hair.

Harry was already beaten and bloodied and his will was almost completely broken.

Thinking that if death eaters were here, he would let them take him and kill him. His sorry state that he was in wasn't enough for his Uncle. His Aunt and Cousin had watched everything, not even lifting a single finger to help him from his Uncle.

Harry whimpered, silently…

Through the years, Harry had managed to keep in his blinding fury, giving them the chance to repent on their misgivings. But, the string snapped at the next events that were about to take place. Petunia had walked Dudley out of the room, and had shut the door behind her.

Didn't his relatives have any care for him? It was a stupid question, Harry knew. Now focusing on the fat-man before him.

Little whimpers could be heard from within the room, this was Harry's breaking point.

His Uncle, had enough of him, so it seemed right to him to punish the boy the only way he saw fit.

"You freak, we had enough of you. So it only seems fair that you repay us." His Uncle Vernon vehemently expressed.

He started to remove Harry's clothing and that's when Harry lost it. Vernon was going to, after all this time, this was the point that Harry was ultimately afraid. He didn't want this, he was far too young to even begin to comprehend what was about to happen. This was just completely unnecessary, and utterly wrong on so many levels.

Right in this moment, he begged for someone to stop his Uncle. Yelling, even pleading to his Aunt Petunia, and his Cousin Dudley.

It was sheer hope, and Harry thought better of it.

Vernon rewarded him with a rough slap against his cheek.

Knocking him almost to the point of unconsciousness, but Harry was still aware of his surroundings and his Uncle's misguided actions. He couldn't look, so he closed his eyes, his body writhing under his Uncle's harsh hold.

And just like that, his pleads were answered, like having a wish granted, his magic had flared venomously, and now his Uncle laid crisp to the floor.

His body started to ignite in flames, crying out Dudley and Petunia had entered, and saw Harry in flames.

They both screamed, as Harry looked at them both only to have the both of them erupt into flames. The strange thing was, the flames that surrounded Harry and did his wishes, and pleads justice, weren't harming him in any way.

Harry went from scared and frightened, to completely still.

Thoughts of how he killed his Uncle, Aunt, and Cousin. He was the same as any Death Eater, but the difference was the Dursleys deserved it.

He needed to get out, flashes of their burnt bodies still fresh, and flashing throughout his mind.

Immediately, running to his Uncle, and Aunt's room, grabbing the key from the bedside table and injecting the key into the hole of the closet. Pushing the key to the left, the door caught, revealing Harry's school things, which included his wand, and broom. He only grabbed what was essential in the moment, while thinking the only thought that made any sense to him, 'hurry!'

He then quickly ran from the room, down the stairs, and out the back door.

While, his broom was held in one hand, and his wand within his pocket.

It was nighttime and he had at least had a few hours until someone found the bodies. So with one last look, Harry pulsed his magic to his broom and just flew.

Not even knowing, where he would go yet.

Just, relishing in the thought of escaping of the awful place that erupted many bad memories and experiences for him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A few minutes pass, and he was miles and miles away, now with a somewhat clear, headed-mind, Harry began to think.

He couldn't go to Ron's or Hermione's, he couldn't trust them. Thinking that the people he once trusted, would be completely, and utterly useless.

They probably weren't his true friends, they probably became friends, because of Dumbledore made them. The thought, only dampened Harry's mood.

He then decided on Diagon Ally. He needed to get cleaned up, and sort through his many out of whack feelings both physically, and mentally.

He was beginning to get tired, so with more power, he flew and ended up at the Leaky Cauldron.

Going to Tom, the barkeep, and asking him for a room to stay in for the night.

After giving him a few coins, Tom produced a key to Harry.

Which, Harry gratefully accepted.

Climbing up a few level of stairs, Harry turned the key into the door of his room and opened it, as it slowly creaked.

Shutting the wooden door, with a low squeak from behind.

He instantly looked at himself in the mirror, and took of his rags that could barely be considered proper clothes.

His head went down in shame, as the many carved words of 'freak' could be seen on every inch of his body. He was ashamed of his body, in all honesty. No one, would see him for him, and no one would care, or love him. Love, was only a dream that was way too high to reach for the likes of one, Harry Potter.

Harry cried himself to sleep that night, with the image of his burning relatives, playing through his mind.

His eternal nightmare. He started calling it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was the early hours of the day, and Harry cringed at the pain his body was feeling.

He sat up, very slowly, he might add and placed his body in a sitting position.

He felt tired, weak, and completely hopeless.

He picked up his wand, and casted a quick ' _Tempus_ 'charm, bright- red numbers appeared before his eyes. It appeared the time was, 12:00, so with that Harry decided to shower, then dress.

He only had Dudley's hand-me-downs, so he decided he should get new clothes at Madam Malkins.

He wanted nothing to do with Dursleys anymore. His eternal nightmare flashing repeatedly.

He had committed murder, which at the time he thought was wrong, but now he really thought more on it, and it surprised himself at how much he enjoyed the feeling of such 'raw' magic coursing through his veins.

Harry Potter was the light side's savior so it confused him at how comfortable dark magic could feel to him. How it could feel so right, but so wrong at the same time. With that thought, Harry seriously began to shower, and dress.

Hiding the scars of words he wished to forget, the best he could. Casting quick glamour charms to hide his obvious abuse, and left. Walking downstairs and entering into the world of Diagon Alley.

 **P** ages: Six

Words: 2,072


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Child abuse, and graphics. If you don't like, then don't read.**

 **Also, this story is dedicated to my favorite cousin, who loves Harry Potter, just as much as I do.**

 **Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns this. I do not, just plain and simple. This disclaimer will remain the same throughout the story. So, this is the only disclaimer I need.**

 **Please follow, favorite, and review please!**

 **Author's Note- this chapter changes point of views, but it's very minimal, and it changes back to Harry's.**

 **To Fae0306: Congrats on being my first reviewer! Also, I just wanted to let you know that it means so much to hear that this story is fantastic! I hope you will continue to read the future chapters and will continue to have the same reactions after reading. Thanks, again.**

 **Summary: During the summer right after second year, Harry gets sent back to live with his relatives, the Dursleys. When a magical inheritance flaming his relatives to a burnt crisp after dealing with merciless beatings, Harry runs out. He goes through many changes all-leading up to a different Harry Potter than we imagined. When the truth gets revealed to him, will Harry still be the Savior of the Light, or will the Dark persuade him to their side? Dark Harry, and light bashing. Don't like, then don't read.**

Chapter Two

Harry hid what he was feeling rather well, and was further surprised that his glamour charms held up. Hiding the years of abuse by his 'filthy' muggle relatives.

Yes, Harry now thought his relatives 'filthy', how could he possibly look at them differently? He had been tortured, carved on, and left foodless for lengths at a time.

They left him starving for the most of the time he had held residence in the Dursleys.

Wizards say that the Dark Lord was the darkest time the wizarding world had to face, according to Hogwarts: A History, but Harry disagreed on that fact. The darkest time was the 'time' he spent living among muggles. Muggles were horrid, and non-respectable creatures Harry now thought.

His views were now closely reflected to the many views of most Purebloods would possess. Which, was funny to Harry. If he hadn't met Hermione, and Ron he would have been in Slytherin. What a strange thought, indeed.

When he had entered into the main room of the Leaky Cauldron, he had walked to the secluded room, which opened into the world of Diagon Alley; and past the many witches and wizards, that were currently talking about things that Harry knows not.

He remembered how in awe he felt at the age of eleven, when Hagrid had done the same pattern across the solid bricks with nothing, but an umbrella for a wand. Remembering, what it was like to believe that magic existed; to have a friend that cared about his own wellbeing; rather than greed, or popularity.

Harry sighed, again.

Slowly, realizing that 'his' sighing would quickly become a regular thing on his part.

The bricks parted, stacking against one another to reveal a light; a light that revealed the magical world that had captivated him his first time watching in wonder and amazement of magic.

.

.

.

.

.

Stepping lightly, almost in a 'graceful' type of manner, Harry quickly made his way to Madam Malkins.

He would be lucky if he made it past the many witches and wizards in 'muggle' clothing. Already knowing the prejudices of muggleborns, as some are called 'Mudbloods' in the eyes of most of the majority of High-Standing Purebloods, and wizards of old: meaning 'dark' houses.

So, Harry casted his gaze down; not risking the chance of someone actually recognizing him as the Boy-who-lived. Not like his glamour charm would help a bit, but not risking it, he hurriedly made his way through the crowd.

Imagine, Harry Potter, The Golden Boy, and the Savior of the Light, reduced to wearing 'muggle' clothes. How the wizarding world would be over joyed at the prospect of such a thing being real. The 'Dailey Prophet' would have a field day.

Harry quickly sidestepped many wizards, and finally reached his destination.

"Hello, how might I help you this day child?" A middle-aged women gently asked.

"I need a whole new wardrobe, please." Harry stated casually.

"Right then." She then proceeded to give Harry clothes that closely matched his newfound taste.

If someone walked in and noticed Harry, they would be taking a double look.

Most of the clothes that Harry picked out, were of the Pureblood type. It was more of what Malfoy would probably pick, and to Harry that wasn't as bad as it sounded surprisingly enough.

Harry paid for his robes, and dressed. Already feeling much better, now that he casted off the only reminder of his now-dead relatives, the hand-me-downs of his far too obese cousin; and the 'eternal nightmare' along with them.

However, the incident, more correctly the flames that left Harry wondering what kind of magic had been released; to invoke flaming his relatives to a burnt crisp, would forever be an un-answered question that would bother him.

But, when the fire had acted upon his feelings, a sort of sense of unmeasurable power had flowed within him. It made him feel that anything was possible, and that no one could ever touch him in the way his now-dead, Uncle, had.

He couldn't begin to imagine what the Ministry would say when they finally got ahold of the incident. What would the papers say about it, and what about him?

Would he be labeled as a mass murder too, like his arch enemy Voldemort? He guessed he wouldn't know. Could Voldemort even be considered his arch enemy, now? The 'light' side Harry had died the day his disrespectable relatives were consumed into flames. Would it be so bad to let his mind wander into new territory? To be his 'own' person, that wasn't controlled to be a weapon.

He didn't have any way of gaining knowledge, he could gather books; but Harry knew that he would have more luck with the Malfoys than buying random books. Then Harry started to think, if this strange fire-magic could be some sort of magical inheritance.

The thought made him still in his actions.

The Malfoys were an old Pureblood family, and a very 'dark' family.

Therefore, the Malfoys would have access to more information, and would have gathered many books through their line. But, how would he put the plan in motion was an enigma to Harry.

If only he had accepted Draco's proposal to friendship on his first night at Hogwarts. His life would have been completely different.

His views would be different that would be for sure, and who knows he might have accepted the sorting hat's offer of becoming a snake instead of a lion; instead of being out right courageous, he would have been cunning.

But, Harry was all of those things, however, he could be a Gryffindor, but he was mostly Slytherin in all, but name.

.

.

.

.

.

To Harry's complete shock, he spotted platinum blonde hair from afar, while leaning against the cool brick of a building that was right across from the dark arts store of Borgin and Burkes.

He had been walking confidently now in his new robes that sported the color of Slytherin green, and had wondered down into Knockturn Alley.

Now, the last time Harry had managed his way down into Knockturn Alley just from the beginning of last year, and unfortunately having his first travel by 'floo' and had accidently said 'Diagon Alley' way to fast, and he had ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time; he had been oblivious.

So, it didn't necessarily come to shock to him, but it did leave him gaping at the sight.

Maybe, his plan wouldn't need any planning, he now quietly thought, as he stared at the Purebloods.

.

.

.

.

Draco, and Lucius Malfoy were coming out of Borgin and Burkes, a 'dark arts' store, and Draco was continuing the conversation of his nearing time towards pledging allegiance to the Dark Lord, of finally accepting his role as a Death Eater, and following in his father's footsteps.

Normally, however, this such talk would wait until they were in the confines of Malfoy Manor, away from prying eyes.

However, there simply wasn't enough time. Draco had about two years until he choose. A choice that Draco had to think clearly about, and was sure of himself if that was the course he wanted to walk in his life.

But, before Draco could continue this rather heated discussion. Lucius stopped him, cutting him off, and glanced behind him. Whipping his platinum hair, meeting with his shoulder.

His steely-grey eyes widened a bit at the sight his eyes met.

The boy who lived, was standing there, in robes that he quite 'approved' of. But, Lucius inwardly thought, 'Why, is Potter here?' A question, that needed answered.

Draco had stopped talking, and was very curious as to where his father was staring.

So following his line of vision; Draco was left staring in confusion. Furthermore, Draco saw the kind of clothes his arch enemy was currently styling. A robe of emerald-green, and he was just leaning against a wall. His Gryffindor eyes, staring back at his.

.

.

.

.

The Malfoys were walking towards Harry Potter. While, he leaned casually along the brick wall, Harry kept his eyes trained on the two blondes. Even the way they walked was 'graceful', no matter how Harry tried his best to walk as 'graceful' he couldn't match the blondes.

Lucius, and Draco Malfoy had stopped in-front of him. Both showing curiosity, and surprise in their expressions.

"Potter, what you doing in these parts. I thought you were the light's savior?"

Harry frowned, which didn't go un-noticed by the two Slytherins.

"I would like to talk to both of you. But, somewhere a little more private if you don't mind." Harry asked, the end of it almost turning into a whisper.

The Malfoys were intrigued, yes, Harry Potter was their enemy.

But, Lucius knew that something was troubling the child. "Draco and I were just about to return to Malfoy Manor, if you want to walk with us." Lucius kindly expressed.

Harry was surprised, but quickly nodded to the spoken invitation.

Draco didn't say anything, however, he kept on giving Harry weird looks.

Looks, that Harry didn't mind, but was starting to get a tad bit annoyed.

"I would rather follow you both without the occasional odd looks, I've been through enough, as it is. I know I'm handsome, but lay off."

The two were taken aback, and more curious than ever. By, what did Harry mean by saying he had enough already? Surely, it wasn't about the Dark Lord, and his many followers, the boy dealt with after each year of attending Hogwarts. Lucius Malfoy was now quite intrigued, and continued on the path to the apparating wards.

Minutes later, Lucius took ahold of Harry's shoulder with one arm, and the other grabbing ahold of Draco. Harry felt an odd feeling around his naval, and that's how Harry Potter had found himself apparated to Malfoy Manor.

 **End Author's Note: I know that nothing much happened, but the story itself is still in its beginning stage. The chapters will become longer, but right now you'll have to deal with this short chapter.**

 **Chapters will usually be around 2,000 words to 3,000. Well, that's what I'm hoping on. This story will be my first story that I will truly expand on. Like giving into more details about the characters, setting, and other's point of views. If you guys have any advice for me on how I can continue of making 2,000-3,000 type of chapters, please it would be much appreciated. Furthermore, these chapters aren't edited. Since, I don't have a beta, so if anyone wants to become a beta/editor for me. Please, PM me. So all grammatical mistakes are my own.**

 **Also, do you see that little button on the end of the screen…?**

 **It's there so you guys/girls can click on it, so please write a review/comment. You know you want to.**

 **Pages: Five**

 **Words: 2,047**


	3. Chapter 3

*****Black Emerald*****

 ***Chapter Three***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. Warning: this chapter isn't edited, because I don't have a beta yet. All grammatical errors are my own. Also, I just wanted to get this chapter out to you guys/girls. So I hope you enjoy it, don't forget to follow, favorite, and comment.**

Ever since Harry had been born into the family of the Dursleys, his life hadn't been luxurious as everyone first believed he had lived.

Rumors stated he lived a pampered life, that he got everything he so desired by simply raising an arm for it.

However, rumors were just that, useless words that never went anywhere.

When he had turned just the measly age of four, he had had been reduced to nothing. He didn't even know his own name, until his sixth birthday, and for his birthday he had been given cleaning supplies. He had been nothing, but a slave, a help, just like a house-elf.

So, when Harry found himself apparated to the Malfoys. It was understanding that Harry needed a moment to take everything in.

Lucius and Draco, stood idly wondering the boy's thoughts and were already curious about the boy's strange behavior. The Malfoys, continued their way and Harry followed in silence.

As soon as they entered the main foyer, Narcissa Malfoy greeted them warmly.

"Lucius, Draco how good to see you both safe. Harry, what a surprise, I wasn't expecting company darling." Narcissa expressed lightly to her husband. Lucius inclined his head, and directed the Boy-Who-Lived within his office.

Lucius Malfoy, was an old name. His name, matched his office. His office smelt like cloves, and smoke. It made Harry comfortable, as the two Slytherins leaned against the wall.

Harry than rationalized that he should start explaining his mostly 'odd' behavior to the ones he had called enemy from the first moment he took his first steps into Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ever since Dumbledore approached him and became the so called, 'leader' of the Light army. Which he didn't want- but had to deal with it because all of it was forced upon him.

He lived in a charade for so long, and finally he could do something about it.

"Before I explain myself. Promise to make an unbreakable vow to not repeat any of this to anyone." Harry explained. Lucius was indeed, curious. So, he inclined to Harry's wish. "I, Lucius Malfoy, do so make an unbreakable vow to one, Harry James Potter, to not repeat any of this to anyone without express permission from Harry Potter. I also bind my magic on this vow, so mote it be." Harry eyed Draco and for once Draco didn't have a smug look written on his face. Following in after his father, "I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, do so make an unbreakable vow to one, Harry James Potter, to not repeat any of this to anyone without the express permission from Harry Potter. I also bind my magic on this vow, so mote it be." Draco finished, and added "So, Potter what's up with all the secrecy?" he questioned. Harry sighed. 'It was now, or never' he thought inwardly.

"I'm not as golden as you think."

"Piss off, Potter. You're the light's side beacon of hope."

"I'm not so sure anymore."

"Mr. Potter."

"Harry, please."

"Well then Harry why do you think you're not good anymore?" Lucius softly questioned. Remembering what his wife, Narcissa, had told him many times from the years he had raised Draco. That when kids were scared to omit something that is traumatic its best to be slow, and conscious to the one's feelings.

"I killed someone. More like someones." Harry responded, the end of it coming out like a whisper.

Whatever the Malfoys were expecting was certainly not this. Draco had neared Harry he could see the way his form was shaking, uncontrollably, but he could see that Potter was holding in the stress that was slowly overtaking him.

"Who was it?" Lucius asked.

"My relatives." Harry shortly answered. "Why, did you do it?" Lucius questioned, simply, yet being gentle on how he breached the subject.

"The Dursleys were bad people. Every day they had made sure that I knew that I was nothing but a freak. I even thought that was my name once when I was just the age of four, not until I turned six did I find out my real name. I didn't even know that I was magical until I received my Hogwarts letter. But, even with the letter my life down spiraled from there. Even when I thought I didn't have magic my accidental magic wreaked havoc, and I got punished, more like slapped. With whips no less, and I had received carvings all over my body with the word 'freak' so I couldn't forget just who I was when I was with them."

The Malfoys wished that they hadn't asked, but also at the same time was envying the boy that they thought had lived a rather comfortable life before this. It was mind-boggling that the light's side hero, the chosen one, the golden boy was abused rather harshly. Lucius didn't think it could get much worse until Harry explained just how he killed his relatives.

"I thought my life couldn't get much better. It didn't. Ever since I was little my body had sort of built up a tolerance for the beatings. My body knew what was coming to it, and every day I thought I was lucky that my uncle didn't go as far as to do the unspeakable to me. That what he did couldn't get much worse. But- I was wrong, so when my uncle through me into a room and tried to…well let's just say he didn't make it, nor the weaklings that were considered my Aunt, and cousin. For the next second they had burst into flames. At first, I thought it was accidental magic, but then…"

"Then what, Harry. Go on, you have nothing to fear from us." Lucius cooed, and right now Lucius only felt worry for the boy that had obviously went through too much.

"I have to warn you that this appearance you see before your eyes isn't what I look like anymore."

"Glamour's?" Lucius suggested.

Harry nodded. He looked at Draco, and he could see a real emotion from within…pain. He removed the glamour's from his form, and instead of the golden boy harry that he played, was now the weakling-creature like Harry that both Malfoys saw. Shocked gasps could be heard, as both Malfoys were silent.

 **Pages: Three**

 **Words: 1,112**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: So sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. Life got in the way, and I've been so busy with school. Seriously, recently I've been caught up in so much homework it's insane. Well, hopefully you guys/girls love this chapter and continue to follow and favorite.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling. Who is so wonderful, since she came up with the idea of Harry Potter!**

 *****Black Emerald*****

 ***Chapter Four***

Harry had removed the glamour's covering his actual: face, chest, stomach, and legs. Just from the neck and up Draco and Lucius could see the markings all along Harry's skin.

The carvings of the word, "freak" and, the lashing imprints, scalding red marks that would never heal right. "Harry" Draco started, but what more could he say? That he was sorry, and if he had known he would…, would what?

Harry didn't want to have any pity directed towards him; he was the naïve one. He was naïve to trust in the light side; to trust the headmaster, Dumbledore.

"I went to the Headmaster once for help, but he nodded it off. Telling me that my relatives were good people, and that I should be lucky to live with them. What I don't get, is what; were the rest of you thinking? Didn't I have anywhere else to be put up?"

Lucius could see clearly the conflicting feelings that were showing, and changing among Harry's features. He felt for the boy, and would have done something if only the boy had come to him for help.

"Harry, there were a lot of wizarding families in the past that would have loved to adopt you." Lucius supplied.

"What?" Harry replied disbelievingly, there were families that had wanted him he looked over his marred skin; he wouldn't look like this if he had never knew of his relatives.

"Lucius, can I ask you something?" Lucius could hear anger laced through his voice, it was hauntingly familiar to the voice of his Lord's.

"What is it, Harry?" he asked warily.

"Were you one of the families that wanted to adopt me?" Whatever the platinum blonde had been expecting it certainly wasn't this question.

He had to be honest, however, back when Lilly and James Potter had met their untimely deaths; Narcissa and he had been having trouble conceiving a baby of their own. They were really considering adopting the Potter heir, but they had gotten lucky news that Narcissa had conceived. Yet, that didn't stop them.

"Harry, we did consider adopting you." Harry looked up at the honest confession spoken through the elder Malfoy's lips.

"Why didn't you?" he questioned back using enough force leaking into his voice.

"Narcissa and I were having trouble conceiving Draco, but when your parents were…killed. Narcissa was with child, but we went to the Ministry of Magic to try to push the adoption for you; however, we had arrived too late." Lucius explained.

"Too late?" Lucius sighed, before, telling Harry just who it was that ruined his life.

"We were too late, because right after the deaths of your parents, Albus Dumbledore, had made it so guardianship over you was handed directly after him after Lord Voldemort had used the curse to kill your parents. It was him Dumbledore, the fault is on him."

Lucius eyed his favorite chair after explaining the cold truth to the boy – but it wasn't his favorite chair any longer – since it had erupted into fluorescent flames.

Harry was an enigma, he was on their side though.

Lucius caught himself thinking and thanking Dumbledore for this little victory.

 _Dumbledore, you have just sealed your fate._

"Harry. You are welcome to stay in Malfoy Manor, as long as, you wish." Lucius announced, after placing his eyes back on the emerald-eyed boy.

Waving his hand at the small impromptu fire, and the flames were immediately put out by the simple wave of Lucius's hand.

"Sorry. Please don't punish me." Harry squirmed under the Elder Malfoy's penetrating gaze.

Lucius could see Harry visibly shaking. It did not go unnoticed either by Lucius nor Draco.

"Harry." Draco started, while Lucius cut in, "You have nothing to be sorry for. It was an accident, Harry. Don't you ever degrade yourself, you hear me?"

Lucius would have a hard time, he silently admitted it to himself. He wanted to have the boy learn to respect himself more. Yet, it was understandable. He had killed his relatives, people he had considered a distant, yet, the only family that had been close to him. Add to the fact, that all his friends he had made might be faking their friendship in means to getting money or fame in exchange for a simple friendship with the boy-who-lived.

Harry seemed surprised by the kindness the Malfoy's were showing to him.

Up until now, Harry looked at the Malfoy's with such hatred; the same could be said to them, yet, here they were. Having a serious, intimate conversation about his well-being. The Malfoy's had showed more kindness in the last five minutes then his relatives his whole thirteen years of life.

Harry nodded at Lucius's response. Lucius visibly relaxed at Harry's answer. At least, he wouldn't have to deal with a depressed Harry. It was amazing that the boy could show his feelings and trust so easily.

[Break]

Draco had showed Harry up to his room.

Conveniently, it was right across from the young Malfoy's room.

He took his first step into the bedroom – there must have been a mistake, was his first thought. Did Draco mistake this room-surely it belonged to his parents, or another guest that was currently a guest here?

"Draco, are you sure this is my room?" He asked.

Draco immediately replied back leaving no room for Harry to second guess himself, "No, Potter. This is your room." Harry's eyes widened.

The room was emerald-green in color – the main color of the Slytherin house back Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry – there were two rooms adjacent from each other.

One being a walk-in closet, while the other was a bathroom. At the far side of the room, there sat a four poster bed accustomed with black silk sheets and green covers that hung over the bed. Somewhat resembling the bed that was assigned at Hogwarts, but with bed being much more comfortable.

"I will leave you to it, Harry. If you need anything don't be afraid to come to me, father, or mother. If you're hungry you can always call a house elf and they will immediately have something prepared for you." Draco started to leave, turning his back to leave.

However, Harry spoke up stopping Draco in his tracks to leave.

"Draco, why are you being so nice all of the sudden?" Harry couldn't see Draco being nice for the hell of it, there had to be something in for him?

Draco turned his back around, his face now facing Harry's again.

"Harry, you've been through so much. It made me think that if the weasels didn't meet you first that I would have been your friend. I think it just made me think of the what-ifs. You seem much more different now, without the mask of the Golden boy of the Light side."

It made Harry think also.

Draco had once offered him friendship at two years ago at the start of first year. He also wondered if he had said "yes" that night, where his life could have possibly turned out.

After that, Draco had left him with not as much as a goodbye, not like Harry was expecting it from the younger Malfoy. Harry found out shortly after Draco departing from "his" room, his closet was fully stocked with night, new school clothes, and comfy clothes that he could wear out or in.

He found some silk black night clothes, and he had rested his raven-hair gently onto the feather-down pillow.

He smiled.

This would be the first night in forever that he would find some decent sleep.

He didn't have to worry about nightmares this night, for tonight he would dream a dreamless sleep.

He awoke the next day, he felt better than he had before. In all his past encounters with sleeping, the sleep he just had was the one in a billion.

Although, his muscles were still sore, as well as, his body from the many years of torment he was accustomed to. It was different, here he was standing in the enemies' lair, the Light's side savior.

He didn't feel like the savior, or Golden boy, anymore however. The light had lost him when his relatives had beaten him within an inch of his life.

Shaking his head, as if that would shake all the bad memories he still had out of his head so he wouldn't have to watch them. His eternal nightmare, was gone with his old clothes. He wanted to be his own person, the real Harry Potter.

Which reminded him that he had to ask the Elder Malfoy about a book.

He glanced over the many selections of clothes he had in the walk-in closet and picked out some black jeans, and emerald green V-neck. This was the new him, after all. With one foot in-front of the other, Harry walked down the big staircase that was the center of Malfoy Manor.

Couldn't go anywhere without going up or down the main staircase.

He turned right and was greeted by the Malfoy family sitting there with Breakfast before them.

"Good morning, Harry. Won't you sit with us?" Narcissa happily spoke, setting her coffee glass to the side.

Harry nodded in kind, taking a seat next to Draco.

"Harry, we would like to discuss something rather important." Lucius started placing the morning's Daily Prophet on the side as well. Harry reached for food that sat in the center of the table.

Harry froze mid-action, looking at the Elder Malfoy, his brow raising up in question.

He sat back down, his back hitting the lush comforter of the chair. He was listening.

"Narcissa and I talked last night. We finally agreed on a course of action that we think would make you better, or at least feel a little better." Lucius explained.

Harry motioned his hand, a motion that said 'well, what is it.'

Lucius looked at his son, Draco didn't even know what he was just about to suggest. Although, it was for the best. He was thinking of the future. Of their future. Lucius continued.

"Harry, we want to adopt you into the family."

Harry had the biggest smile spread across his child-like face.

He couldn't believe it. The Malfoys wanted him in their family.

There had to be something wrong with this picture, he internally thought.

"This reminds me, Lucius, if I could take a look into your family's library."

Lucius thought the boy would be jumping with excitement at the revelation that they wanted to adopt him, and the bickering of his son that would deny any to do with the Boy-Who-Lived. But he was wrong in his assumption.

Harry didn't react the way he wanted him to react.

However, Lucius could understand. Harry wanted to know just what he was, and if Lucius was being honest to himself, he also wanted to find out what Harry was.

So like the Pureblood he was raised to be he led the way for the Potter heir to his family's library. While looking back at the boy.

With a small smile on the edges of his lips.

 **Till next time…**

 **End Author's note: So what did you guys think? Please let me know in a review. Also if there are any grammatical errors in this chapter, it is my fault. I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are my own. Please let me know if you find any, and I will be happy to go over the chapter and fix it. Thanks, again and have a good day.**

 **Pages – Five**

 **Words – 2,007**


	5. Chapter 5

*****Black Emerald*****

 ***Chapter Five***

Lucius lead the way down the hall to the Malfoy's library.

It was small, but the books contained in the room, were books of power and intelligence that have been found through the years by the fathers before him. If there was an answer to what Harry was it would be contained in the books amongst this room.

"Harry, hopefully you'll find yourself answers in one of these books." The elder Malfoy expressed.

Harry inclined his head in thanks. Harry didn't know where to start, as Lucius suggested one book called: Magical Inheritances.

It was simple a simple book – explaining about when a witch or wizard turned a specific age and they gained hidden abilities that belonged to one of their ancestors along a line of old families.

It also described the many types of inheritances and Harry was completely lost in the middle of all of it.

Deciding on another book, then five more followed after. Is when Harry lifted his head out of the reading, he didn't think he was in the library for that long.

Alas, he glanced out of the window and could see that it was already twilight.

The sun setting in the far off place.

Sighing he leapt up stretching his stiff muscles from the couch that he had been sitting on since reading the second book he picked up. His muscles were still sore, aching, burning. He guessed he would never heal correctly. He would have to ask Lucius or Narcissa about some healing potions.

He turned the knob of the door- so used to seeing doors locked from where he had grown up. The door opened- Harry looked both ways before deciding on going left down the hallway. He had passed many rooms on his way to the dining hall he had been earlier in the day – when he heard shouting from a nearby room.

He then thought better of it, and continued on his way. It would get him nowhere if he relied on spying and peeping into others' matters.

He met Draco down in the dining hall, it looked like Draco was staring off into space.

"What are you thinking about, Draco." Harry sat down next to him.

"I was thinking of our first night at Hogwarts during first year." Harry's brows raised in surprise at the topic. It was surprising to Harry.

"Yeah, I thought of that the whole night last night." Harry explained.

"You know if you said "yes" to the friendship. I think we would have been fast friends." The younger Malfoy explained.

"Friends, such a weird word." Harry replied.

"Weirder, for in just a couple of days we will be brothers." Draco added.

Silence followed for the following minutes waiting for Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy.

The word "Brother" making its big impact on the boys for the first time ever since hearing about that Harry would be adopted into the Malfoy family.

Minutes passed – two pair of different steps – echoing off the hard tile floor. Voices, both feminine and masculine drafted through the empty silence. Filling it with curiosity and mystery.

Draco, and Harry instantly leaping out of their seats – in respect to the patrons of the manor. Narcissa and Lucius smiled and drifted to their own seats.

Sitting down – as Harry and Draco followed pursuit.

"So, Lucius I wanted to ask you of when we're going to the Ministry." Lucius looked at Narcissa – Narcissa sat her palm onto her husband's – it was all the encouragement the Elder Malfoy needed. Smiling at his wife then to Harry.

"We'll, we were planning on going before breakfast tomorrow morning. If that works with you" Lucius replied happily.

Harry nodded in excitement.

Draco sat back on his seat – the surrounding words melding into the back ground. He didn't know what to think. He was happy that Harry was finally getting some peace. He was happy that Harry was so trusting of them.

He had been Harry's number one enemy for two years – how could Harry forget about all of the things that Draco had done to him. He expected Harry to be mad at him, but he only seemed happy. How could Draco be a brother to him, when he was nothing but bad towards him from the start?

"Draco. Draco?" Draco lifted his head from his thoughts looking to his father. "Yes, Father?" Draco asked

"You seem deep in thought. What were you thinking about? Care to share?" Lucius said.

"Lucius, dear leave Draco alone." Lucius laughed.

"It's alright, Draco you can keep it to yourself." Draco reddened a bit at that.

"I was just thinking about the first time I met Harry, and how now that he's almost my brother. I just think how could Harry ever think of me as his brother if I've been at his throat since we've met?"

"Draco, all that is in the past." Draco hears from beside him. Harry was looking at him serenely, "It was in the past." He reiterates.

Draco slowly nodded, and continued to eat his supper which sat on the table before him. Harry glanced at Narcissa and Lucius and they looked proud of him and Draco and saw just how close the two would become when they could call themselves brothers for real.

The rest of the day- Harry spent upstairs in the Malfoy Library. Reading upon several different books, while Draco had joined him and read his own books. Which he explained as the summer reading list. Harry's mind cracked at the reminder of the summer reading. He hadn't even started. He asked Draco if he could borrow the books that were on the list to read and started to read those after reading one or two books on magical inheritances.

Draco was surprised at Harry. At his first thought, Draco could describe Harry as the Golden Boy of the red and gold lions of Gryffindor. But- he was more cunning, more Slytherin like and Draco approved. It further shocked him when Harry asked to borrow his books of the Summer Reading. He had gave Harry the books he already read, and was surprised again when Harry took notes and summarized the chapters in a neat script.

Draco thought of earlier, how Harry forgave him of all of his misdoings at school. How could one person be so forgiving?

The boys were quiet. Sitting in the Malfoy library, a void of silence the in-takes of breath from the two and the turning of the rusty-old pages filled the silence. Then a quick 'pop' sound alerted the boys to an appearance of a house elf.

"Dobby, what is it?" Draco asked. Instead of getting an answer Dobby snapped his fingers. Food appeared from thin air, while Harry thinks again on the wonder of magic. "Lady Narcissa thought you boys were hungry so she ordered Dobby to make snacks."

"Thank you, Dobby." Harry says to the House elf. Remembering the House elf that helped him during second year. The same house elf who almost got him in trouble with his relatives. Yet, the memory faded at his eternal nightmare came into view. Harry smirked, yet, when Draco glanced at him. Draco felt pure terror from within him. Harry was giving off a 'dark' aura, Draco gulped and tried to snap Harry out of his inner thoughts. "Harry?" Harry heard Draco and quickly looked at him. He could see Draco was shaken up, he wondered why?

"Are you alright, Draco?" Harry asked, while taking a cracker sandwich from the offered tray. "Yeah, Harry." Draco returned, grabbing a cracker sandwich also. Nibbling it, while watching Harry closely. Some part of Draco felt like Harry was more like their Lord then he first thought. That made him inwardly shake.

"Draco, Harry it's good that I found you two." Lucius said, as he entered through the double doors of the library. "What's wrong, father?" Draco asked. Both boys' brows rose in question, while Lucius looked at the both of them.

"Apparently, Dumbledore has found about Harry's whereabouts and wants him to return to Hogwarts under his supervision."

"Father, he can't do that. Can he?" Draco questioned, looking at an angered Harry. "Of course, he could. He's Dumbledore for crying out loud. He gets what he wants one way or another." Harry expresses. "But, maybe this is good."

"Good, how?" Lucius questions wanting to hear what the inner workings of the boy's mind. "Well I could go to the restricted sections and look up some answers on my inheritance, and this would let me travel down into the chamber of secrets. Last I looked, Salazar Slytherin had some hidden books down there." The Malfoys were a little startled by the information the Potter heir gave them.

"So, the chamber of secrets is real then?"

"Oh yes, yes it is. But is that the main thing you got out of the whole explanation?" Draco wanted to yell at Harry, but noticed his father and thought better of it.

"Harry, I will make sure the papers for the adoption go through. So I wouldn't worry about Dumbledore for much longer." Lucius helpfully added. Harry nodded in thanks, and went back up to his room.

He had to think of what he was going to do while in the school halls. Since he had a month till the New Year started.

He sighed. Damn it Dumbledore. You always make great timing.

He smirked, however, at the foolishness of the old Headmaster. He remained blind to Harry, and that would ultimately lead to downfall.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights go to the wonderful and amazing, J.K. Rowling.

Black Emerald

Chapter Six

Harry limped out of the Headmaster's office.

'Stupid, Dumbledore' Harry thought as he slowly made his way to his common room.

He should have known that coming back to Hogwarts was a bad idea, yet, when he agreed to come, and heard that Lucius would do anything in his power to adopt him. He thought, he didn't have to deal with any of this anymore.

How wrong he was...

Harry glanced at the Malfoys before he walked into the enclosed space. Grabbing a hand-full of floo powder.

"Now Harry don't worry. I will go to the Ministry later today, somehow, I know that Fudge will accept my proposal of adoption." Harry nodded.

He saw Draco- and was surprised to see a small smile grace the younger Malfoy's face. "See you at school." He said. "Yeah." Harry shortly replied.

Narcissa gave him a gentle hug- he really wanted to stay with them. But- he knew that he had to face his own problems head on. He needed to face them, and he also needed the time to look into the restricted section of Hogwarts.

With one last hopeful smile Harry was engulfed in bright emerald flames.

* Warning: Dark Themes. *

Upon arriving in the Headmaster's office. Harry was instantly kneeling in the enclosed space. Immeasurable pain made Harry whimper aloud. This was so not the welcoming he was expecting on getting.

"To find out that you've been with the enemy greatly disappoints me, my boy."

Another pang of pain jolted through Harry's body. He could see Dumbledore standing there before him- casting curse after curse.

"I think we both know you deserve this, traitor."

"Please, stop. Please!"

"Since, you asked so nicely."

The pain stopped, but a new pain etched its way across his back. It was barely noticeable at first- but then it ignited. Stopping he could literally see the word that was magically carved on his back.

"Traitor" it said.

"I'm not." He slowly whispers. "If you aren't a traitor, my boy, then yield to me." The old man was getting on his nerves.

"I yield." Dumbledore had a happy twinkle within his eyes.

"All is good, then my boy. Now, don't wander around. Don't want to get another punishment do you?"

"No, sir." He expresses.

Standing up from the dusted floor, limping out of the Headmaster's presence.

He finally made it to his bed. Letting out a pained cry as he lied down. No one was there- so privacy charms weren't needed. His eyes were leaking salted tears- how he wished that Draco was here.

He wanted to be comforted in his loneliness, it was pathetic he knew. But, couldn't he for once in his life feel like he was actually wanted? How he missed the halls of Malfoy Manor. The happiness that he felt he wanted to feel again.

Using his wand he quickly castes a spell for some pain relief. Instantly, feeling the coolness of the carved burn upon his back, yet, another glamor charm to cast. He let his glamor's fall- revealing all the years of abuse he had withstood.

He cried himself to sleep that night. Reliving his eternal nightmare once again.

Waking up was a pain.

Every muscle of his was screaming out in protest. How he loved to imagine the end of the Headmaster. A guilty pleasure he took part in to take some of the pain a way.

Well, he decided in nothing short of three seconds he would instantly leap up from his place on the bed. He instantly regretted it- yelling out profanities. Getting some healing droughts that Narcissa had given him for his previous cuts and bruises he had received from the Dursleys.

It took time to get ready- but he did. Casting glamor's all over his body, even though it was quite pointless when he was in his school's robes. Yet- he made sure that they always stuck in place. Knowing that they would save him one day of explaining a long, painful story.

The library was quite. Well- no duh- no students were here. Which made going into the restricted section that much easier.

He carefully scanned numerous titles, until he got to a pacific one that was labeled in weird writing. But- what surprised him- was he could actually read it. The writing almost in calligraphic form. Yet- the book was another dead end.

For the book just spoke in riddles.

Nonetheless, he took the book and hid it underneath his robes.

[Break]

Lucius Malfoy walked in his usual pure blood manner. Catching the Minister of Magic, while he was running from the press.

"Minister, I have a concern to talk to you about." The Minister looked at him, "Concern?" the elder Malfoy heard him ask.

He nodded, "It concerns Harry Potter." The Minister stopped mid-step- making a gesture with his hand to follow after him into his office.

After shutting the door, Cornelius gets right to business.

"What concerns do you have of Harry Potter?"

"I want to adopt him." Lucius could hear the automatic laugh he received from the Minister of Magic. Lucius glared at him, "Now, what made you want to do that?"

"The boy has been abused, Cornelius."

"That is not to be taken lightly, Lucius." Cornelius Fudge, automatically straightened his face. Abuse, was a topic not to be taken lightly. "Do you have proof of this abuse, Lucius?" He nodded. "Well, it seems that Harry Potter will be in temporary custody of the Malfoys." He drew up an adoption form naming Lucius as his guardian. Yet, his brow lifted up in confusion. "It says, that Dumbledore is the boy's guardian. It also says that he's been laundering money from Harry's accounts. Do you think Harry has any idea of this?"

"I don't think he does. Which means all the more reason for my adoption of the Potter heir." Cornelius Fudge agreed with the Elder Malfoy, and sent a message to the Headmaster of Hogwarts for Harry's immediate return to the Malfoy's custody.

[Break]

Harry wondered the halls until he came to an abandoned girl's dormitory. The wailing ghost wasn't there, Harry's eyes instantly found what they were looking for. The eyes of a snake engraved on the faucet. The chamber of secrets was waiting for him to return.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey so I'm updating again. To answer some of your questions that you guys voiced in the reviews:**

 **To daithi4377: At first, when Harry met the Malfoys and he loosened his glamour- they didn't call a healer because if they did there was nothing that they could do. Yes, they could have given him potions, but that's where Narcissa comes in. She did give him potions so overtime Harry wouldn't feel anything in the sense of pain from his wounds. The scars are permanent- and the words Dumbledore carved on his back can't be removed. I haven't introduced Snape yet…, but I will and he should be coming in the next chapters. Now for your words of "one prison to another" well, it does seem that way doesn't it? I think I'm writing Harry in a way that he wants to deal with his own problems by himself- he doesn't want to get the Malfoys involved since he thinks that would be considered a weakness. Because all Harry knows is that he wants to be accepted by the Malfoys. In this story, Harry has a lot of pride. Hopefully, that gives you some sort of insight to where I might be going in the story, and hopefully it answered some of your questions. If you have any more please feel free to PM me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights go the wonderful and amazing women: J.K. Rowling. In no way, am I taking profit of her characters or this story, I'm simply borrowing the characters for my own amusement.**

Black Emerald

Chapter Seven

Harry whispered "open" in parseltongue.

Watching the entrance to the chamber form; instead of jumping in like the last time; Harry was smarter in his actions. "Stairs" he continued to say in the language of the snakes. Descending down the spiral set of stairs.

The chamber didn't change much – bones and dead skin from the beast hidden in the chamber- layered the bottom of the dark cavern. Hearing the cracks of bones from each step he took, Harry slowly made his way to the main door that lead to the Chamber of Secrets.

The door opened with a whispered word – Harry was once again setting his two-feet on the soaked ground of the chamber. The first thing he noticed was the desiccated basilisk lying lifeless in the same spot he had left it at. He remembered just a year ago he had used the sword of, Godric Gryffindor that magically appeared out of the sorting hat, to slay the beast to save the pathetic Weasley girl's life.

He felt along the basilisk, kneeling beside the dead creature, he somewhat felt regretful. It was Dumbledore's influence that lead him on the path to ending the creature- it didn't help much with Tom's presence. Threatening his own life in the process.

His eyes noticed a whole to a trap door beneath the Basilisks form. He thought, why didn't he see this before? He had no clue. Using his wand- and casting a Wingardium Leviosa, the Basilisk was moved. Harry opened the trap door to see another chamber hidden beneath the monster of the chamber.

 **Who enters my chamber?** A silk-like voice asked, as the voice slithered up to Harry's ears.

Harry head a voice whisper near his ear. He shutters a bit, and responds to the faraway voice.

 **Harry Potter, who are you?**

 **Aww, another speaker. I am Salazar Slytherin.** The voice answered.

Harry casted a "lumos" and he could see an aristocratic painting hanging on the wall.

Yet, like all the other paintings in the school that could magically move and talk, this one was no exception to that rule.

There were rumors of the - Four Founding Founders of Hogwarts - portraits were lost. Apparently, Salazar's was hidden beneath his own chamber; making the others a mystery to where they had been hidden.

Yeah, Harry was surprised. But, he smirked. Maybe he would get his answers to what he was, he thought.

[Break]

Albus Dumbledore was sitting on his chair.

Picking up one of his favorite assorted candies, while smiling in thought to his plans.

Harry was his dear boy- the golden boy to his army- he made the boy yield to him. Everything was going exactly to his plans.

Albus heard the small sounds of a footsteps outside his office, a knock sounded. "Come in" he said, and Severus Snape made his entrance.

"Aw, Severus how was your time in Azkaban?" The old Headmaster asked. Remembering that he had sent him undercover to gather Intel from Voldemort's followers.

"It was one I would not forget, Headmaster."

"Any news from the followers?"

"No, Headmaster. It's pretty much the same as my other reports." Albus nodded his head. Until a bright light flooded Dumbledore's office. Revealing two forms: one who was the Minister of Magic himself, and the other surprising Dumbledore himself was Lucius Malfoy.

Dumbledore stood up from his chair in a calm manner, "Cornelius, why the sudden appearance?"

"It has come to attention, my dear friend, that there has been some alleged crimes charged against you." Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle, as Snape stood there not completely shocked. He knew that the Headmaster could sometimes be… a little out of it.

"What alleged crimes?" Dumbledore asked.

"Crimes of abuse of one Harry Potter, and the laundering of money from his personal bank accounts." Snape was surprised at what the Minister said. He didn't like the boy, but when thinking of Lily, his emotion shows of regret.

"You have no proof."

"But, we do you fool!" Cornelius padded Lucius's shoulder to calm him down. "Enough Lucius, we have proof, my friend, and the scars on Harry for an example, and another is written testimonies from the Goblins of Gringotts."

Aurors appeared out of thin air- capturing the headmaster.

But not before a certain raven-haired teen appeared in between the open door way.

"I hope you feel every little thing you put me through." With that Dumbledore disappears with the Aurors. Leaving a shocked Lucius and Cornelius to wonder about what the boy meant.

"Harry, it's time to go home." The Eldar Malfoy spoke. That's when Harry broke out in a real smile. The abuse was long gone, and now he can definelty say that he will be enjoying the days to come.

However, Harry was stopped by the Potions professor. "Harry, I'm…" Severus Snape tried to apologize. But, how could he possibly make up for the things the boy had went through with his relatives and the Headmaster? "Snape, I forgive you."

It shocked the professor. How could he forgive him? "Why…?" he was confused.

He saw Harry- his face hidden within the shadows of the room. He almost resembled the Dark Lord at that precise moment. It shook him up, a bit, his emerald eyes piercing his own.

"Severus, we have so much to do, and I need you." He expresses, turning his back to a confused wizard. What things did the boy have in mind? He thought.

 **End Author's Note: So Snape made his appearance! Do you think I'm moving things to fast? Are you guys liking? Please, let me know in a comment.**

 **Till next time…**


End file.
